In the past, dryers for large film sheets such as are used in lithograph or graphic arts processors have been relatively inefficient since relatively large amounts of fresh air are drawn into the dryer when the drying chamber is empty as well as when film is located therein. In the present invention the design of the air flow path and the air intake vent is such that a greater volume of fresh air is drawn into the path whenever film is present in the drying chamber, and only a minimal amount of fresh air is drawn into the drying chamber when empty.